Cuddle Me
by Anti Social Shinigami
Summary: Marco's naked, Jean's a dweeb, and things definitely don't go as planned. JeanMarco fluff. - not necessarily smut, but still NSFW. Rated T right now but I will change it for those who request it c: -


**A/N: my first work on here in a long time! This was originally the first prompt for that 30 Day OTP Challenge, but until I know I can consistently post it, this'll just stay a oneshot. **

**Not really smut, but probably NSFW**

**Enjoy c:**

Droplets traced down darkly tanned skin as long fingers pulled through dark, damp hair. Marco looked up at himself in the mirror, clearing a blotch in the steam left by the shower he'd just taken. His freckled cheeks were flushed from the heat and his eyebrows scrunched together as he rubbed the wetness out of the mop of hair on his head with a towel.

He was admittedly, entirely exhausted. The day hadn't gone as smoothly as planned. What, with having to keep track of Sasha and Connie in the mall all day to make sure they didn't get into trouble, as well as keeping Eren and Jean from ripping each other's throats out… Needless to say, he was ready to just flop down anywhere and sleep for a very long time. He let his head hang from his shoulders, nearly falling asleep there at the sink of his bathroom.

Meanwhile, Jean was in his bed with his arm over his eyes. The two were roommates and shared a decent apartment with two bedrooms and a barely used kitchen. He knew he'd caused a shitload of trouble for Marco today and would've apologized for being a dick, except for the fact that…

_'Except for the fact that that fucking asshole had to keep making kiss-y faces all day and stick his nose where it didn't need to be!'_ Jean grumbled in his mind, clenching his teeth at the thought of the green-eyed fury known as Eren Jaeger (though Jean was okay with just calling him "asshole")

His head throbbed at just the thought of the multiple arguments he'd gotten into with him today. And every time Marco would be there, pulling Jean back and trying to calm him down. This, of course, didn't help the situation, as Eren would just make fun of him for having Marco pull him out of it. And the several comments he made about Jean blushing each time were completely unnecessary (as Jean was already painfully aware.)

He mentally groaned as he pulled off his skinny jeans (don't even say anything) and toed his socks off. He flopped to his side in just his boxers, he'd already been shirtless beforehand.

Jean was supposed to be hanging out at Connie's right now. However, he'd decided not to go in favor of having a much less loud and crazy night with Marco. Even though the two lived together and spent a majority of their time with each other, Jean wouldn't mind if he spent every day with him.

It was something he liked to call his "man crush" in fear of saying anything else that could make him come off any less heterosexual.

_'We all know that's a fuckin' lie.'_ So maybe horseface was teeny-weeny bit gay for Marco, and maybe he caught himself giving teeny-weeny side glances to Marco's ass.

_'Which is fine as fuck and tempting to grab at…' _

Maybe Jean should've gone to Connie's so that he didn't catch himself thinking such things so often.

In the bathroom, Marco tightened his towel around his waist and rolled his shoulders a few times, trying to release the tension there.

_'Jean should be at Connie's right now.'_ The freckled angel thought to himself, 'Could probably just go out in this.'

He was sleepy to the point of being too lazy to want to put clothes on at the moment. He yawned largely and clicked open the bathroom door, walking out and into his room. His eyes were more than half shut and his only thought was on snuggling under some blankets and sleeping for eight years or so.

Jean raised an eyebrow when he heard Marco walk out of the bathroom and head towards his room. However that eyebrow was joined by its twin and a red face when he saw his freckled roommate's 'attire.'

Said 'attire' consisting of nothing but a towel and a headful of damp, mussed up hair. He could still see the condensation droplets from the shower sliding down, down, down and bringing his attention with it.

_'Oh, sweet lord that towel is dangerously low on his waist.'_ He thought, trying not to drool.

_'Wait, fuck, is he walking towards me?!' _

Marco's eyes seemed to be mostly closed and Jean felt guilty knowing he hadn't helped to ease how tired he must be feeling. His guilt quickly turned into confusion and panic though, when his friend shuffled closer and closer to the bed. Jean realized he must be thinking this was his room and nearly squealed when Marco blindly reached his hand out for the blankets.

Jean scooted all the way to the other edge of the bed and plastered himself to the wall that the bed was pressed against. He could definitely tell that his friend had to be more than half asleep, because he kept muttering unintelligible things and breathed deeply while he messed with the covers.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of long freckled fingers shuffling through the fabrics of Jean's bed, he crawled in and splayed out. In the midst of the action, his towel slipped off and Jean really did squeak when he saw Marco's flaccid dick before he plopped face down with his rear in the air. The sight of his friend's freckled ass caused something to stir in the pit of his stomach and bit his lip, trying to restrain any more sounds.

_'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK.'_

Marco's hand was mere inches from touching Jean before, but after the squeak had sounded throughout the room Marco had begun searching again. The blond admired how cutely his friend's dark eyebrows furrowed together as he patted around, looking for the source of the squeaking with his eyes closed.

In fact, he was admiring so closely that he was distracted from staying away from wandering hands and squealed when a warm hand landed on his bare back and pulled him closer. In a daze of limbs and half-asleep mumblings from Marco, he was suddenly being cuddled by the young man. Jean tried not to acknowledge the fact that his face was so achingly close to Marco's, and instead focused on making sure the slight tightening of his boxers didn't progress as he felt his leg brush against a naked behind.

Jean felt Marco's fingers thread through his hair and cling to his back, a combination that elicited a sigh of content out of horseface. His entire body felt hot and his throat went dry as he looked at his friend's now-sleeping face.

_'He looks so… what's the word I'm looking for?'_

Peaceful? Nah, too weird.

Innocent? Psh, he was pretty sure that described Marco's entire being.

_'Adorable.'_ There we go. He was adorable. From his rounded nose, to his too-big ears, to the freckles sprinkled all over his face. He had it in his expressive eyebrows that scrunched when he was frustrated and upturned when he laughed too hard. His eyes, when opened of course, were round and seemed to look all over you and right into you at the same time with that familiar brown color that looked like chocolate syrup had been poured right into the mix. And Jean could never quite get over the boy's lips, which were full and had the ability to stretch into the sweetest of smiles.

Those lips that Jean wished he could taste if not only for a moment.

He sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired and very exasperated with himself. With a huff, he wrapped his own arm around Marco's waist and snuggled into his broad chest, trying not to flush too hard as he grabbed his friend's hand and held onto it.

_'Stupid adorable Marco with your stupid freckles and your stupid ass and your stupid eyes and your stupid stupid stupid…'_ Jean ranted to himself but couldn't help the swell of happiness he felt in his chest from being so close to Marco.

"Jean, you cutie." The chest rumbled next to him as the words were mumbled. Jean looked up with wide eyes only to find closed ones. His breathing pattern hadn't changed.

_'Is he still asleep…?'_ Jean cautiously looked back down and pressed his face against Marco's skin, closing his eyes. And maybe, just maybe, he pressed a soft, barely there kiss to a bundle of freckles right under his collar bone before drifting off into sleep.

Jean was so glad he didn't go to Connie's.

**this was embarrassing ._.**


End file.
